


Bad Habits Die Hard

by sequence_fairy



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: This was never his intention, but we all know what that proverbial road is paved with.





	Bad Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the fabulous folks in the SaM discord chat who were dying for some content, and I felt the need to provide.

Lucifer never planned on getting Natalie into bed. He was pretty sure she’d want nothing to do with him in any department, let alone this particular one once she realised who (what) he was. But Natalie is ever surprising and instead of pushing him away, she’d dragged him closer. 

Let the record show that he tried very hard not to do this, because she’s - well, she’s Natalie, and he’s the fucking Devil, and no good can come of this. Natalie though, she pulled him down to her bed as soon as she realised he was more than a little up for it and even though he told her it would never happen again, it keeps happening. Natalie’s knowing smile every time he tries to protest just makes him want to kiss it off her face and then they end up in the same place he said they wouldn’t be again. 

(Except he knows that she tastes like the smoothies she drinks for breakfast when she kisses him goodbye in the morning, and that after they go out and she drinks and he watches, she tastes like the burn of rum and sweet caramel of coke.) 

(Except her body seems made for his hands; tuned to him like some kind of instrument only he can play and knowing this, knowing she falls apart under his mouth and his hands and the thrust of his body is a power he’s not sure he can give up, when the time comes.) 

When she comes, she breaks under him, like a wave. It rolls through her, outwards from her core and Lucifer watches her eyes close and her mouth drop open in a soundless ‘o’ as her body tightens around him and his breath leaves his body in a hiss. 

“Natalie,” he groans, hands fisted in the sheets beside her head. Natalie’s hair is a spill of sunset across the pillow, and her skin is flushed down to her chest. She arches against him, riding the wave and pushing for the next crest and Lucifer takes the hint. 

Natalie’s heels dig into his calves, and her hands come up around his shoulders, nails digging in for purchase as he drives into her. It’s always like this, like she wants to pull him deeper inside of her, and he finds himself wishing she could, too. 

Her second climax hits her at the same time as his, and she hurtles over the edge with her teeth in his shoulder and her hands buried in the hair at the base of his skull. Lucifer feels her entire self wrapped around him, feels the coil at the base of his spine let go, and closes his eyes against the tide of pleasure that rockets through his veins. He gasps her name into her hair, and feels her smile against his skin, lips soothing the bite. 

(He’s ruined, he thinks, on another night when he promised himself he wouldn’t and here he is again, Natalie’s thighs pressed so tightly against his ears he almost can’t hear the way she’s saying his name, bitten off and desperate, as he keeps her on the razor’s edge. He’s absolutely ruined.) 

(When he finally lets her fall, her nails dig into his scalp and her hips buck and she keens, high and wild, and curls up over him, pressing his face deeper into her center, and Lucifer thinks he might have found the place he’d be happy to die.)

She’s always breathless after, chest heaving, but she smiles, soft and slow, and Lucifer thinks he’s probably going to keep breaking this promise until she makes one she can keep.


End file.
